What a Dragon Needs
by alstao
Summary: 23 years after the tests, hiccup, now chief of berk, is married to toothless and has three children...but new and old complications arise that could jeopardize their entire marriage. (sequel to what a dragon wants)


**What A Dragon Needs**

 **Hello all, this is my second story and sequel to what a dragon wants! if you like my stories or my writing style, please fav, and follow...for there are updates off in the horizon!(pun intended...you'll see…)**

 **Toothless POV:**

Toothless awoke in her newlywed husband's room. she sat up, stretched her human arms, yawned, and laid back down in her lovers arms. he was still comfortably sleeping-and slightly snoring. she suppressed a giggle, which turned out to be harder than she thought. "oh hiccup" she whispered softly, "you are so cute when you snore…" she took one last moment to watch his breathing...how his chest rose and fell, and his snore at the end of it all! she had to stifle that last giggle, then sighed in contempt, and proceeded to lay back down to drift off back into her dreams...dreams of when they were flying over the skies, untameable and unbeatable-back when they were able to fly...when toothless was able to fly with hiccup riding on her back...both of them, just above the clouds…looking off in the horizon...

 **? POV:**

"Ugh...he promised…" said a small boy. He was peeking into the bedroom behind the safety of the cracked door. Today was his 13th birthday! No way was he going to let his dad sleep in on his birthday-especially not this one! today was the day that he could finally find and keep a dragon! 'why does he even sleep in anyway?' he wondered, 'he knows that i'm going to wake him up early today anyway.' he groaned again, creaked the door open, snuck into the room. just as he got closer to the snoring figure (I don't understand how mom can sleep with that snoring.) he whispered gently, "dad, its time to get up... _dad!_ " still nothing but snores came out of his father...along with a couple of groans and moans from his mother. he sighed again. "well gentle approach failed...time for things to get interesting!" he shook his dad violently this way and that, until his dad shot up out of the bed, gasping and sputtering "wha-who-where-huh?" the boy suppressed his laughter. his dad could barely speak another word before he bombarded him with questions of where they could get the perfect dragon, what it should look like, and all sorts of other questions.

 **Hiccup POV:**

here he was, dreaming of the last year and a half. about how the village had found a new chief, hiccup himself. After he had passed all of the tests and married toothless, the village rejoiced for three straight weeks-only then did they find out that his lover was not fully human. Those following months were full of debating, tension, and pressure. Many elders were not happy with hiccup "cross-breeding with another species" as they put it. some even got angry and tried to petition for a new chief. luckily,hiccup somehow managed to utilize his silver tongue… and made peace with the elders and all of berk. During all of the chaos, however...Astrid just wasn't the same. she was angry all of the time, never even coming out of her house. She never even spoke to hiccup for five months, either. just when Hiccup couldn't stand it any longer, she spoke to him...saying that she was leaving and that she hoped to never see him again. That hurt hiccup more than she would ever know…

Suddenly he was violently awakened...by his eldest son, Damion. Hiccup was very glad he did not sputter out Astrid's name during his violent awakening... His wife would have never spoken to him for a year...at least!

Damion suddenly burst hiccups thoughts like a bubble, bombarding him with questions about dragons; how to catch them, where to catch them, how to tell their age, even how to tell whether they were male and female.

"Damion, slow down" was all he managed to get out until his mother awoke with a sleepy smile… "good morning, baby." she said to her son. He cringed in disgust; "ugh... Mom, will you stop calling me that? I'm 13 now..."

"Nope." was his mother's reply. Damion groaned. "Dad, it's my birthday, and you promised that…" hiccup knew where this was heading, and tried to shake the worried expression off of his face. "...you get a dragon…" hiccup muttered.


End file.
